Second Generation
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: My version of the second generation of Elsword, DOES feature the original characters Rena, Raven Eve Elsword Chung and Aisha. What if Raven and Rena had a child? What if Elsword and Aisha had a child? What if Eve created a child with Chung's DNA? What if Alex had a son? what if things were happy again? Would they stay that way?
1. Rena and Raven

**Me: I wonder if someone will get angry that I'm practically making my own version of the next elsword -w-;;;;**

**Everyone: *Shrugs***

**Raven: Well it's FANfiction and you're a FAN so do you FAN magic.**

**Me: *Gets out fan* This magic?**

**. . . . .**

An elf walked into the tribe leader's room. Slowly and shyly hoping that the end wouldn't come. Not today. She was about to request to unthinkable.

"Rena, we are very pleased by your work, you have saved the world and our existence yet you still never retire! But may I ask why you have come here on such short notice?"

"Well… Elders, I have a request, but, I'm not sure if it's something you would like to hear."

"Please, do tell us."

"I want to marry a human." Rena said with her head down low.

"Y-You… Want to marry a human?"

The elf nodded at the angered elder, the elders sat on the trees like thrones, shocked at Rena's request.

"You do realize what you are doing is a dangerous thing. Humans have destroyed our homes and have taken innocent lives… Now you expect us to allow you to marry one!" The second elder said.

The lead woman held a hand up to motion for silence.

"Rena… I have known you for so long. You have accomplished an unbelievable task that I knew only you could face, but-"

"Please! I do love him! And no matter what happens, I will never betray my tribe!"

"SILENCE! YOU DO NOT SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE BEING SPOKEN TO!" The third yelled.

The lead women held a hand for silence again.

"Very well Rena… Your choice is made and final." She said in an angered tone and started to whisper something under her breath. "LEAVE NOW! NEVER COME BACK! YOU ARE NO LONGER ONE OF US!" Her hand went up and a large green gust of wind blew Rena out of the forest and into the town her landing was quite off and she bled as a result.

"So I take it that it didn't go to well?" The elf had apparently landed next to Raven.

"Yeah… But I think the elder said yes, as long as I never come back." She rubbed her eyes at her tears.

Raven looked at her sympathetically and picked her up in bridal style.

"R-Raven?"

"At least we'll be together forever." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Rena blushed and smiled back. Yes… There was something to be happy about, today was Raven and Rena's wedding day.

"C'mon, let's get you healed up." The Reckless Fist carried her to the house.

"Raven I can walk on my own."

"But this is good practice for the real thing."

The elf blushed again and they entered the house. Aisha and Elsword fought for the full body mirror while Eve and Chung watched.

"HEY! I called dibs first baboon butt head!"

"Is that a new one? Lame grape juice brain!" Elsword shoved Aisha aside, but the mage fought back.

"Do you want to die?" The Void Princess said with a growl.

The Rune Slayer was about to start attacking with fireballs, but stopped when Chung came in.

"Guys! Guys! This is a very special day! Don't fight!" He separated the two.

It had been two years since El had been stolen, but now, everything was good again. El had been restored.

The girls all wore dresses while the guys tried to look their best in a tux.

"Hey guys." Raven finally said.

"Raven! Rena!"

"Rena! How did you get hurt? What happened? Oh well that doesn't matter right now! Let's heal you up!" The Void princess grabbed the elf's hand as the man set her down. Eve followed the two girls into Rena's room.

Elsword and Chung held one of Raven's arm each. "You're late!" they dragged him into his room.

. . . . .

"Okay! You're all healed!" Aisha said with proud smile.

"Now let us get you into your dress." Eve stated opening the closet door.

The girls began to work for hours on Rena.

"Ugh! Too much make up Aisha!" The bride swatted her bridesmaids hand away.

"Ow Eve!" She swatted her other bridesmaids hand away. She was fitting her dress.

"Okay! Okay! I think I'm done!" Rena held her hands and walked down from the small dressing stage.

"But Rena! It has to be perfect! I mean how long has it been since you've been married? NEVER WOMAN!"

Rena's mouth twitched, "What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a knock on the door. "Are you slowpokes ready yet?" Elsword said with a loud bang.

Aisha opened the door and yelled, "SHUT UP CHERRY BOY WE'RE ALMOST DONE! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY!" The red headed tux wearing boy went flying out the door.

"WHAT THE H-!"The door was slammed shut.

The mage wiped her hand together, "Okay! Now let's get a good look at you Rena."

The elf shyly walked in front of the mirror.

"Now lift that chin up."

Slowly her head lifted. A sparkling aurora surround the bride as her dress glittered in the perfect lighting, her eyes twinkled and her hair sparkled in a fancy bun. There was not too much nor too little make up, but even without it the elf looked beautiful enough.

"Aisha, my mother and father couldn't come today! What should I do?" The elf said worriedly.

"What! Well SCREW HIM! Missing his own daughter's wedding! Pfft… I guess Eve and I can walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks Aisha." She smiled, "I wish my parents could come, but they don't want me marrying a human, and they have to stay by the tree or they lose a lot of life."

"Wow… That sucks…" the girl scratched her head, "But come on! Don't think about sad things! Think about happy things! Today is such a happy day!" She smiled again.

"Aisha is correct Rena, days like this are meant to be a joyful event for everyone."

"I-I guess you guys are right."

There was another knock at the door, Aisha opened it, there was Elsword hiding behind Chung. "Is Rena ready yet? Everyone's waiting."

"Yep. Rena!" Aisha came over and held her hand while her other hand held a bouquet of flowers. Eve held up the long glittering veil.

(I'm not Kristin so I don't know much about weddings -w- I'm just watching the movies right now o_o *stare*)

They slowly walked out the door and onto the white carpeted aisle, the wedding was held outside in a beautiful garden, the aroma of roses filling noses and the beauty of lilies in the pond representing art to your eyes.

Wedding bells rung, Rena shyly looked around, all her friends were there, sadly not her family. The elf looked up to Raven, he looked very handsome, but still had that wild look in him (IF ANYONE THINKS WRONGLY ABOUT THE WORD **WILD **I WILL SERIOUSLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND SMACK YOUR FACE UNTIL THE SOCIETY INFLUENCE IS SLAPPED RIGHT OUT OF YA!) His eyes were wide at the site of his beautiful bride. There were silent whispers of oooos and ahhhhhs coming from the crowd. "She looks so beautiful."

"I thought that her normal look was her max beauty."

She blushed at the whispers, Aisha slightly elbowed her to focus and the elf snapped into attention. She walked up the stairs and onto the white stage, decorated with red roses and blue streamers. Rena could see her friends, Elsword patting Chung who was… Crying and blowing his nose into a hanky. Aisha was smiling like a proud mother and Eve observed the situation with a smile on her face. Everyone she had ever met was at the wedding, Ariel, Vanessa, Lowe, exc.

Kaka Butch (probably spelled that wrong xD) , began to speak.

"We are gathered here (Butch) to celebrate these two lovers (butch) forever spending their lives with each other.(Butch)"

( yaaa I wouldn't recommend having Butch as the speaker guy at your wedding xD)

Rena and Raven looked into each other's eyes, "Ummm… Y-You look very beautiful Rena…" Raven whispered.

"You look very handsome." She whispered smiling. "Sorry my parents couldn't come."

"T-T-That's o-okay mine couldn't e-either." Raven stuttered.

(I don't even know if they have parents -w- Oh well…)

After a few I do's and Butch's the sentence everyone was waiting for had finally come.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Rena and Raven leaned in and began to kiss. Everyone clapped, the kiss was over, Rena threw her boquet of flowers to the crowd which apparently… Angkor had caught, placed on Aisha's lap and flew away. Everyone laughed and she blushed.

A few hours of celebrating had passed, a few more congratulations were passed and Raven had finally got his wife away from the crowd. Walking her to a carriage.

"Have fun on your honey moon!" Aisha and the rest of the gang cheered as the carriage moves, Rena and Raven waved to their friend's good bye.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see soon." Raven smiled and gave his wife another kiss earning a blush.

Okay so I'm not good with honeymoon planning and all so xD you can think about where they went… Something fancy not a fast food restaurant O.o Yes I'm psychic I knew you were thinking that! O: At your house to visit you? If it's fancy enough xD And if you're okay by what comes next~

Rena and Raven enjoyed their honeymoon, they explored and did a lot of things together. Let's just say… They did something REALLY fun.

**Elsword: HAHAHAHAHAAHA! XD XD XD XD OHHHHHH RAVEN!~ XD XD XD **

**Raven: *Blushing* Cheryl… Did you really have to say that? **

**Rena: *blushing too* **

**Cheryl: Yes… This Raven x Aisha fan is now kinda sad Q.Q **

**Chung: *still crying***

**Cheryl: Chung… it's a story o_o**

**Chung: I know… But I get so emotional at wedding scenes! T.T**

**Eve: *pats Chung on the back* As do I.**

**Everyone: *staring at eve* **

**Eve: I may not show it, but I do have emotions. **

**Elsword: BTW! Cheryl! Why do you ALWAYS make stories about Raven? Why not me or Chung? Q.Q **

**Cheryl: Well Chung… I don't know his story that well… Or what I can do with it. Raven's story is something you don't hear every day, but a story about someone wanting to be like someone… I hear that EVERY day -w-**

**Elsword: True… Curses… Why couldn't I have a more interesting story!**

**Aisha: What about me? D:**

**Cheryl: You have a story already….**

**Aisha: Raven's more the main character T.T**

**Cheryl: Well… Your story is… :D…. You lost your powers and want them back… **

**Everyone: …..**

**Rena: And?**

**Cheryl: That's basically all I heard… But Eve is too quiet of a character… I'm not good with quiet characters.**

**Everyone but Raven: RAVEN IS TOO! **

**Cheryl: No he's a strong protective father like character!**

**Elsword: And he is a father :D…**

**Raven: *hits Elsword blushing* **

**Cheryl: Nahhhh it's acting, Seris is adopted in my head.**

**Seris: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I'll NEVER BE LOVED! Q.Q *Runs away* **

**Cheryl: Hrmmm…. But that is true *thinking face* All of my stories have been about Raven… and rena…. What do readers think I should do? Continue with my fanfics like they are, or attempt to make other character fanfics. **

**Everyone: *Shrugs* **

**Rena: So Cheryl… What are your favorite couples and why? **

**Cheryl: Hmmm… Raven x aisha, because Raven's hotness plus Aisha's cuteness equals kawaii~ Plus since Aisha's so much younger it would kind of make Raven's cute fatherly side show and Aisha's immature kiddy side to show.**

**Aisha: IMAT-!**

**Cheryl: Eve x Raven… I honestly think that couple has no chance… SORRY RAVEN x EVE Fans don't kill me DX I think it doesn't match because Eve is too quiet o .o and Raven doesn't really know how to start a conversation so… it would be awkward… Raven x Rena, well everyone loves it, I don't mind it, but I think they're just TOO HOT together xD it's like on FIRE, but with cute and hot it's steam~ Rena does make Raven happy, she has a motherly like side, there both adults, but I don't really think it'll be that cute -w- just hot… Hmmm I think Elsword x Eve is good because Elsword definitely makes Eve's emotions show which is just so KAWAIII!~ Elsword was Eve's first friend, Elsword knows how to make her talk no matter how awkward :D I know because in the manhwa Eve HAD to talk every time Elsword did xD Also there was this really cute picture of Elsword protecting Eve who was afraid of raven xD Rena x Chung xD yes really weird couple but pretty cute. Chung's cuteness with Rena's hotness works. It would kinda be funny xD Chung trying to stop blushing around Rena LOL **

**Elsword: AND THE LOVE GURU HAS SPOKEN *slaps a hand to Cheryl's mouth* **

**Cheryl: MMMMFF! **

**Rena: Please don't take any offense with this, it's just an opinion readers :D;**

**Raven: Plus Cheryl changes her mind quickly. **

**Eve: She hasn't changed her mind in 6 months, that's saying something. **

**Everyone: SHUT UP EVE! **

**Cheryl: *moves Elsword's hand away* SHEESH! What's so wrong with giving an opinion? Plus Rena asked me -w- I really don't care who goes with who, you do realize the games makers do this kind of thing on purpose to get a girls attention right? **

**Everyone: *holding one finger up* *breath* True… **

**Cheryl: But I still like it :3 **


	2. Aisha and Elsword

**Me: I don't want to go to sleep~ I don't want summer to be over~ I wish I didn't have school~ **

**. . . . . **

"Aisha! Are you ready yet?" Rena shouted to her friend who was in the dressing room changing.

"Yeah!" She came out wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair up with a long veil coming down. Rena added some make up onto her face.

"I'm kind of nervous." She said shyly.

Rena responded by giving her a slight slap on her head. "What? You've known this guy for so long. I knew you two were meant for each other."

"Easy for you to say Rena! You and Raven are perfect together! You even had a child together and you both seem so happy!"

Their child Seris was now three years old.

"I'm sure it'll be the same for you."

She nodded, "Okay."

Eve smiled, "Another happy event for everyone to share."

They walked out the door and went outside.

Aisha walked up the aisle with her two best friends/ bridesmaids. Rena held her hand while Eve held her veil up. It was Aisha's wedding day today! It had been four years since Rena's wedding day, everything was peaceful. The mage was beautiful almost as beautiful as Rena was.

They walked down the aisle, the smell of roses again. And who was the mage marrying today? The idiot baboon butt head of course.

(I'm too lazy to write in full details Q.Q)

Roses sparkled, daisies twinkled and the chandeliers dazzled, instead of an outdoor wedding this was a church wedding. Tables were cloaked with white table clothes and sparkling clear place mats. Today would be perfect.

Church bells rang and everyone gazed at Aisha's dazzling dress. Whispering once again as they had at Rena's wedding.

The mage walked down the aisle and up the steps, sitting in the front row was Chung crying into a hanky again, and Raven with his new daughter Seris on his lap.

Elsword blushed at the site of Aisha, "You l-look very p-pretty Aisha." He whispered.

"Thanks, you look great too." She whispered back.

Butch said his words again, (I'm too lazy to write again -w-)

The rings were distributed and the main sentence came, "You may now kiss the bride."

The two kissed and everyone began to clap.

The bride threw her flowers into the crowd which had been caught by Ariel! She blushed and smiled, the celebration began and hours passed by, everyone gave them their final congratulations. The groom lead his bride to a… DRAGON?

"E-Els?" Aisha's eyes were wide.

"Heh… I know a few people." He smiled, "You scared?"

She playfully punched his shoulder, "Of course not!"

Raven face palmed once he saw the dragon, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Rena patted her husband's back, "It's okay! I still loved OUR honey moon."

Everyone waved good bye to the newly married couple.

A year later they had a child as well. (Errrrr not giving details, they didn't do anything at the honeymoon but AFTER xD)

**Me: Ahhhh weddings.**

**Chung: Cheryl O.o you said you're not Christian, what religion are you? **

**Me: A religion =w=; So far no one in the game has ever gotten the answer the first time, or the second or third, until they looked at a map. Does it really matter?**

**Everyone: *Shooting a bunch of names***

**Me: NO! let's talk about something else =w=;;;**

**Raven: I have reached a conclusion! That's not Cheryl! *attacks***

**Me: WHAT? Where'd that come from! Of course it's me! Has Raven been drinking? *runs***

**Elsword: Has Raven ever drank before? XD**

**Aisha: He's old enough -w-**

**Everyone: Hmmmmm…**

**Me: RAVEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ATTACKING ME? Wait… BM? **

**Blade master: *glomps and pinches Cheryl's cheeks* Hiiiii~ Cheryl~ **

**Everyone: O_o**

**Aisha: I thought you only had us as one class in your head?**

**Chung: When is Raven ever playful? o_o**

**Me: I don't know… **

**Aisha: Let me guess… School's messing with your mind huh? **

**Me: ! **

**Reckless Fist: *come in* What the heck?**

**Me: HELP!**

**RF: *tries to pull BM off of Cheryl* **

**Me: Why the heck is he not letting go? DX **

**Blade Master: Because I've missed you so much!~**

**Me: When has Raven ever missed me? O_O **

**BM: Remember your conversation with jenni in ? You guys said I was the cutesy type. So here I am all cutesy :3 **

**Elemental Master: Die princess of darkness! *Attacks VP shooting fireballs***

**Aisha: WHAAAA- YOU DARE ATTACK A PRINCESS *Attacks with darkness* WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM? **

**Elemental Master: I've always been here! Because I am light!**

**VP: o.o wth are you talking about? I'm not evil! **

**EM: That's what they all say! *attacks* **

**IP: *glomps DC* BRO! **

**DC: Wha- Cheryl? What's going on? **

**IP: You mean you didn't miss me bro? **

**DC: I didn't know I had a sister o_o **

**IP: I'm you! D': **

**CN: Code Empress! I shall be taking Oberon and Ophelia now!**

**CE: How dare you come just to ask such a request of me! Never!**

**CN: Very well then… *attacks CE* **

**LK: *walks to RS* Sup?**

**RS: Not much, you? **

**LK: I'm just being bored.**

**RS: Awesome, wanna go to the arcade? **

**LK: Sure~ **

**RS and LK: *go to arcade together* **

**Rena's: … **

**WS: Hi GA**

**GA: Hi WS, have your bones been okay?**

**WS: Yep, stronger than ever. How has your archery been going?**

**GA: Arrows stronger than ever.**

**Me: …CURSES SCHOOL! BM LET GO OF ME! AISHA'S AND EVE'S STOP FIGHTING! ELSWORD'S GET BACK HERE AND STOP SPENDING ALL OF THE ED! RENA'S STOP BEING SO CALM DURING THIS SITUATION! CHUNG'S STOP CRYING! **

**Everyone: o.o *quiet* **

**Me: -.-;;;; errrrr… **

**LK: yes mom. **

**Me: *karate kicks Elsword off a rainbow***

**LK: Where are the unicorns when you need them? D': *gets caught by a nyan cat* **

**Me: I should probably go to sleep now… *dies* **


	3. Eve and Chung

**Me: I love pie. That's all I have to say :I**

Eve watched as the two families played together at the house, they all smiled and laughed with each other, for once… Aisha and Elsword actually began to get along. The nasod watched with much envy, though she didn't show it. Deep inside, she felt lonely again. Everyone was busy with their families these days. Who was it that she cared for?

"Eve?" Elsword asked the white haired queen who sat curled up near a corner. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes… I'm alright." She looked up and back down. "I just need to go out for a walk."

The girl walked out of the house by herself, depressed and alone. _"Everyone seems so happy. I wonder if I was once as happy as they are now when my race was not evil." _

Through the corner of her eye she spotted Chung who was walking with another girl. A cringe of pain flashed through Eve. She walked up to them.

"And also it's- Oh hi Eve!" Chung smiled.

"Chung who is this?" Eve said with her arms crossed.

"And who's she?" The other girl crossed her arms.

"Hmmm? Oh Eve this is my-" But before he could finish what he was saying Eve slapped the girl hard on the cheek, leaving a red mark to the strangers face.

"E-Eve?" Chung's eyes were wide.

The girl was wide eyes with her hands to her cheek.

Eve stomped away from them.

_"What was that sudden pulse of anger that ran through me? It is very unlike me…" _

She walked around town kicking stones that were on the street and angrily threw large boulders into a pond. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"

"Understand what?"

Eve looked back with the boulder still above her head, there was Chung with his arms hidden behind his back.

"Go away, I do not wish to see you in my presence." She threw the boulder and started stomping through.

"Wait, let me talk to you!" He grabbed her arm.

The nasod girl was about to slap him, but Chung grabbed the other arm before the impact.

"I'm sorry! Trust me! She was only my friend!"

"Why should I believe a thing you say!" Eve tried to struggle out of his grip.

Chung gulped, because… "I love you Eve!"

Everything flashed in Eve's eyes. She looked directly at Chung, her mouth slightly open in shock, she stopped struggling and looked at his serious expression.

"I love you Eve." He repeated once again.

A blush formed onto the girls face.

_"Love? Love… Was love the thing that I have been searching for?" _

The frozen girl was even more shocked by what came next, Chung gently planted a kiss on her lips.

_"Why so sudden? I never knew… Chung loved me?" _

"I-I love you too." Eve stuttered back.

Chung smiled, "Thank god! I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way!"

The nasod's face was even redder. "W-well yes… I was afraid as well."

"Eve…"

"Yes?"

"Let's go out on a date!" the older boy began to drag her around with him.

"D-Date?"

"Yeah! Just the two of us!"

_"A date with Chung. I am actually… Very happy." _

The date was wonderful, they went to and icecream parlor and shared ice cream together. The whole time the white haired girl's face was red. They went to a movie, it was a horror movie, Eve jumped at a terrifying scene and held Chung's hand tightly. He squeezed back and rested her head onto his shoulder. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was happy.

. . . . .

"I had fun today!"

"As did I."

The two lovers were smiling. They went back into the house and saw both of the other couples napping with their children.

"Eve." Chung went up in front of.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you be my wife?" Chung blushed, he was holding up an engagement ring and on one knee.

Eve's eyes were wide. She was speechless.

"Yes!" She whispered loudly.

"I heard that!~" Aisha chimed loudly.

. . . . .

A few months passed of preparing a wedding. This time it was Eve who was in the white dress.

**Errrr to tired to explain the whole thing but… **

There were red and white roses all around, Eve had created several nasod workers to make a rose maze for the wedding to take place. Everyone was there with her. She walked down the aisle with her two best friends who were very happy for her.

"You may now kiss the bride."

That was the kiss that would change Eve's life forever.

. . . . .

A few months had passed after both Eve and Chung had married.

"Chung!" Eve jumped onto his lap while he was busy examining his weapons for any problems.

"Yes?" He sighed, but smiled.

"I want a child!" She simply stated boredly.

It was silent… one minute…. Two minutes…

Chung was madly red, "Huh?"

"All I need it a sample of your DNA."

"You mean like-"

"No no, that is not what I mean. I might be created to be as a human, but I cannot reproduce as a regular human."

"Oh ok I get it." Chung made a sigh of relief.

"All I need is your DNA." Eve held a syringe to his face.

Her husband's eyes went wide, "Eve what are you-!"

"Hold still!"

But before the syringe was inserted the man dashed and hid behind the couch.

"It won't hurt!"

"No!"

"Chung! Stop being so afraid!"

"NO!" Chung was literally climbing the walls trying to escape Eve.

**Me: XD Chung x Eve just got cuter.**

** Chung: *blushes* **

** Eve: Hmmmm… *holds up a syringe* **

** Chung: *Dashes***


	4. On our own

** Me: Instead of making a nanny Ryan, I'm going to make it Ariel and Lowe? XD orrrrr… yaaa that works xD**

"Elsword!" Aisha dashed into the room where Elsword was helping his daughter with fixing a broken wall which she has accidently broke while practicing magic.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look at this!" She held a letter up to her husband's face.

He scanned it and his eyebrows raised. "We'll have to leave as soon as possible."

"B-But what about Elesis!"

Their daughter was now five years old.

"It can't be helped we need a nanny for her."

"And look at this." Aisha pointed to the bottom of the letter.

"I guess all the kids are going to have to stay without their parents for a while."

. . . . .

"Hey daddy, where are we going?" Elsword was holding the little girls hand and walking her through the street.

"You're going to stay at a friend's house for a while. Okay?"

Elesis looked at her father and smiled, "Okay."

Elsword rang the doorbell, a woman with orange hair in a long ponytail opened the door, "Hello Elsword." She said, "Hello Ariel, here's Elesis."

Ariel crouched down to the same height as the little red haired girl. "Hi Elesis, I'm Ariel."

"Hi…" She said shyly hiding behind her dad's leg.

The woman stood back up. "Come on in."

"Just a second." Elsword said.

He crouched down to his daughter's height.

"Listen Elesis, daddy and mommy won't be around for a while so I want you to be nice to Ariel okay?"

She nodded as Ariel took her hand. "Bye bye daddy, come back soon." She waved.

Elsword waved back too. "Remember your training."

And indeed, it was important for her to remember her training.

. . . . .

"Seris I want you to meet someone! Come downstairs! And stop watching so much TV it rots your brain!"

"Coming!" A girl yelled and ran downstairs.

"Seris, I want you to meet Elesis, she'll be staying here with us for a while."

The black haired girl looked at her suspiciously, scanning her timid expression. Her hand flashed in front of Elesis still with a serious expression. The red haired girl shook the hand gently.

Then the serious face was gone, "Hi! I'm Seris, I'm seven years old."

"Elesis…"

"Hmmm… I like your hair! It's pretty."

"Th-Thanks."

The doorbell rang again, Ariel opened the door. There was Eve and her son.

"Aunt Eve!" The girls ran up to give her a hug.

"Hello girls! This is Evan, he's my son, he shall be staying with you for a while."

The two girls scanned the boy's emotionless expression. He simply walked in without a word.

Seris grabbed the two new children's hands, "Well let me show you to your rooms! Your stuff is all ready!"

. . . . .

"Raven I feel bad."

"Why?" Raven looked to his wife.

"We've completely abandoned our own daughter, and we say we'll return, but I'm not even sure that's possible!"

The two adults hadn't aged a day."Don't say that! Of course we'll go back. Shadow."

Rena did a low kick and cracked a shadow walker's leg. She sighed, I'm still very worried.

"You could always send her a letter."

Rena shook her head, "If we did that she'd start being suspicious. We told her we'd be back soon, but it's been five months."

"Ah we're done."

Rena sat down on a bench and sighed with her elbows on her legs. Raven walked to her and sat next to her. Wrapping an arm around her. "Don't worry. We'll return soon. I promise." He kissed her forehead.

The elf was still so unsure.

**Me: This was actually supposed to be the first story and Raven and Rena: mom and Dad? Was supposed to be in the middle of this story xD oh well… **

**Raven: CHERYL! *door slams open Raven with glowing eyes* WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES? *wearing a dress* **

**Me: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PUTTING PARENTAL CONTROLS ON MY TV :D **

**Raven: NUCLEAR! *balloon pops* **

**Me: XD MUHAHAHAHAHA *runs for my life* **


End file.
